Cinnamon and Ginger's Misadventures in Alternate Universes!
by Varmint
Summary: Wally's done it again. Gotten the Bat angry. But this time there are more serious consequences than just having his video games taken away. No, now he's stuck with a mad mercenary named Deadpool- who insists on being called Cinnamon- travelling through different universes to try and get back home. And to make it worse, Time Police are trying to detain them the whole way back!
1. Chapter 1

"Run away, Wally! Batman's pissed!" Both Raquel and Robin screamed as the Dark Knight himself somehow managed to drag himself out of the pink goop we had laid out for Jason.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jason was supposed to have been the one to enter the Bat Cave tonight, not Batman. No, Batman shouldn't have been even close to Gotham. He had a mission in outer space with the rest of the League. Just what was he doing here?

"Where to? The Bat locked down the Cave! I can't escape!" I screamed as I ran around in circles, trying to find an open space in the closed down Cave.

Every single entrance and exit had been blocked by either reinforced doors; that were specially made for metas like me; or giant Bat Robots that would tear me to pieces before Batman could stop them. Not like he would, though.

"I don't know!" Robin yelled over me, and I looked up to find him and Raquel floating right above me, Raquel holding on to the younger's wrists.

"Hey, isn't that someplace we can hide?" Raquel asked, then pointed to an unprotected doorway.

I stopped running and looked at it, wondering if it was safe, but decided it was when I heard Batman's roar of rage. "Good enough for me!" I squeaked, then took off running to hide inside.

I heard Robin try to tell me something before I hid, but I didn't quite catch it. I entered the room, found it to be filled with a bunch of high-tech gadgets that I shouldn't touch, and smiled brightly. If I'm going to die today, I'm going out with a bang.

There were _a lot_ of things in there, but there was one thing that caught my eye the most. It was a giant circle with nothing inside, with beeping lights all around the outer rim and a staircase leading into the nothing. I was immediately intrigued.

"And what do _you_ do?" I asked softly, walking towards the contraption.

That's when I noticed a control panel attached to its right side, and my smile grew. Time to figure out what it did.

Just as I touched the giant red button that I guessed was the 'on' button, Batman, Raquel, and Robin all appeared in the doorway of the hidden room, making me squeak in terror.

"Get away from that!" Batman and Robin both yelled, all the while Raquel screamed, "Coollio!"

At her words I turned around, only to find what was once empty now had a swirling purple vortex, seemingly trying to pull me in.

"Wally!" Robin screamed, running to grab me.

"Kid Idiot!" Batman's eyes were wide as he tried to catch me.

But I didn't understand why they were so worried. It was just a purple vortex. And that's when I felt my left arm being pulled into it. And my leg. And my whole body, holy shit!

"What in the world!?" I screamed as I tried to run away from it, but ended up being sucked in completely. "Help me!"

Batman, Raquel, and Robin all tried to grab me, but it proved to be too late and I was completely taken by the vortex.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid! Wake up and give me back my chimichanga!"<p>

I groaned in pain as something hard hit my ribs all the while a bright light shone in my face. From the rough feeling beneath me and the smell of death and garbage, I guessed I was in some kind of alleyway. The bright light either meant it was an alleyway in the middle of the day in Texas, or there was some creep trying to wake me up.

I was guessing it was the latter.

"Come on! You destroyed my food when you fell from the sky so I want your money so I can buy some more! Don't make me shoot you!"

Those last words made my eyes instantly open and my feet start to work, and I moved so fast that I was now standing behind the man that had threatened me and he was looking from side to side, "Where did the ginger go?"

I allowed myself a small moment of celebration because of how fast I had run, but that celebration was cut short when a very dangerous looking handgun was pointed straight at my face.

"There he is!" The man gasped, eyes wide behind the white slits of his mask. "I told you he was behind me! Now go buy me a chimichanga!"

Now this confused me. Who was he talking to?

Then the hand that was holding the gun to my face lowered as his shoulders slumped. "What do you mean I didn't bet on it?! Are you trying to cheat me out of my food again?!"

This man was certainly odd. Not Joker odd, but odd enough. He was wearing a full body suit that was red with black parts, red and black boots and gloves, and a complete mask. It was red, with black circles around the eyes, and white slits.

But that didn't worry me. He just looked like a wannabe hero or mercenary with that costume. What really bothered me was the fact that he was covered in weapons. Including two freaking _swords_ on his back. Who uses swords anymore?

"You know what, Voice in my Head?! Screw you! I'm going to adopt this little ginger guy, train him to be my partner, then we could be Cinnamon and Ginger! Like Salt and Pepper, but awesomer!" He screamed, now pointing the gun to _his_ head. "And I'll be Cinnamon because I'm just the _right_ amount of spicy!"

I gasped in shock at this so I started speaking before he could hurt himself. "Mister, please don't do this! You've got so much to live for!"

My words seemed to snap him out of his... Whatever that was, and he turned to me with a broad smile on his face. Or, I at least I guessed it was a smile. While I had been around masks for some time, it still wasn't easy to tell emotions.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo! I've got a healing rate that makes even Wolverine jealous!" With that he placed the gun back in its holster and placed both his hands on his hips. "You seem like a nice enough kid, what's your name?"

I took a step back as he did so, but shook my head softly while muttering to myself, "He's no Joker... Can't nobody be a Joker..." Then, after having reminded myself of the fact that this guy wouldn't even be able to touch me to hurt me, I smiled broadly up at him. "Name's Kid Flash, Mister! And you are?"

The man stuck his hand out while pointing at his chest with the thumb of his left hand. "I am the ever Chimichanga-ing Deadpool! It's nice to finally meet someone that isn't trying to kill me or send me off to an asylum after hearing one of my conversations!" He laughed loudly, which made me scratch at my neck with my hand.

I cautiously shook his hand while shrugging, though. "When you've been in the game for as long as I have, and have done the crazy things I've done you learn to not judge people by the people they talk to. Even if it _is_ themselves."

The man- Deadpool now- laughed at my words, then turned around rather rapidly while pushing me behind him. He took out both his swords while he slightly crouched before me, surveying the area.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly after a few seconds of nothing happening, making him shush me.

"I may- maybe- owe a pretty important man some money. And this very important man may just- and that's a _big_ may- try to put an arrow through my knee and anyone he sees around me."

I shook my head at the man's answer but still managed to smile. I liked this guy's style.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow and heard a pretty distinct sound I wouldn't know if I wasn't such good friends with Green Arrow and Roy and such a great enemy to Artemis.

"Duck!" I yelled as I lunged at Deadpool, pushing him down to the ground as an arrow sailed past our heads.

Deadpool yelped like a girl as we made contact with the floor, but just as I was about to jump up to attack the unknown enemy, someone's heavy foot on my back stopped me completely.

"Look at that guys, Deadpool found himself a sidekick." A robotic yet somehow mocking voice spoke from above me.

I craned my neck to see who was pining me to the floor, only to find a red and yellow robot aiming his hand at me, a blue glow emanating from his palm.

"The poor kid. You think we can help him?"

I looked to my right to find a tall, white, and blonde man walking towards my fallen form, all the while placing a bow in his quiver. I cocked an eyebrow at the man- slightly reminded of a cross between Ollie and Robin- but he spoke before I could say anything.

"Hey, what are you doing with this psycho in the middle of the night?"

I moved my head to look at Deadpool, only to find him trying to tiptoe his way out of the alleyway. "Deadpool!" I barked, feeling slightly hurt by his betrayal.

The man jumped and threw his hands up in the air, "I did nothing! The voices in my head told me to!"

The man with the arrows chuckled as he shook his head, all the while the robot above me leaned down place some pretty futuristic looking handcuffs on me. They were like the ones used in Belle Reve.

"Come here and let me handcuff you, Deadpool." The man with the sunglasses spoke, sadistic smirk in place.

"B-b-but... I wanted a chimichanga!"

The robot hoisted me up and patted my shoulder, as if silently apologizing for being so rough. "You'll get one once we go back to the Avengers Tower, Deadpool. Both you and your sidekick are coming with us."

Deadpool turned to me now, chin in hand as he thought, then shrugged and stuck his arms out. "A chimichanga is a chimichanga. Besides, I want to get to know this new sidekick you say I have."

I didn't even try to explain the situation to the clearly insane man as the robot started to fly.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, the red and yellow robot I thought was a pretty cool android/A.I. was in fact a human man. A snarky, bearded, slightly egotistical yet brilliant man. And the sunglassed man with a bow and arrow was pretty funny when not trying to put an arrow through Deadpool's knee.

But it grew clearer and clearer to me that I was extremely far away from home.

First of all, in this world there was no Justice League. In it's place was a team I believed was called the 'Avengers'. And-pretty surprising actually- they had been active for not more than a year.

There was Iron Man, the snarky yet brilliant man that didn't allow Hawkeye to take the handcuffs off of me because I was a 'threat', whom I believed was the leader. Then, of course, was Hawkeye. He was pretty cool to me and treated me like a victim instead of a criminal.

Then Deadpool kept insisting he was the unaccepted and misunderstood secret weapon of the Avengers, but Hawkeye made it explicitly clear that Deadpool was nothing but trouble and wasn't to be trusted by anyone with wishes to live past the next thirty minutes.

All in all, I was really regretting having messed with the Bat Cave by the time we get to this place called Avengers Tower.

As soon as Deadpool and I were walked out of the pretty fancy jet I found the other members of the Avengers team. There was a pretty big blonde guy, a man seemingly as big as a mac truck that was _green_, another blonde guy- but this one had shorter hair and a leader aura about him- a black guy, and a red haired woman that was glaring daggers at poor old Deadpool.

Apparently Deadpool really was hated here.

"We knew you were looking for Deadpool, Hawkeye, but what's with the kid?" The black man as he walked a few steps ahead of the group to smile down at me.

I smiled broadly up at him while inwardly cursing all my luck. I really should _not_ have stopped to try to talk to Deadpool. If I hadn't, maybe I would've already figured out a way to survive in this universe until I found a way to get back home.

"The name's Kid Flash. Don't go wearing it out, though."

Hawkeye legitimately smiled at my words, while the more serious looking people in the team didn't seem so amazed.

"We found him and Deadpool in an alleyway close to Central Park. We're going to take them to the holding cells and hope they don't get up to too much craziness." Iron Man explained while pushing me down the ramp in the airplane.

"I am alive, I swear!" Deadpool suddenly gasped out as Hawkeye pushed him forward, apparently being forced out of another of his reveries.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes at the man's words and pushed him forward once more, but this time was harsher. "Unfortunately, you_ are_. Geez, Deadpool. Was killing and stealing not enough for you? Now you have to try brainwashing kids to be your minions?"

I sighed as Iron Man led me deeper into this odd building, most probably towards those holding cells he had mentioned earlier. The outside of the Tower wasn't too shocking- after the Watchtower and Mount Justice almost nothing was shocking anymore- and the inside wasn't all that breathtaking either. I mean, it was pretty high tech and fancy. I was just so accustomed to the Watchtower and the Bat Cave and Red Hood's hideouts that not much surprised me any more.

Slowly I was moved towards a dark and long hallway where there were open spaces in set intervals. There was only one that was closed, and- oddly enough- there was no metallic door to hold the inmate inside. No, it was this blue screen that allowed you to see everything in there. It was at the back of the long hallway and I was placed into a cell in the very beginning of it. Deadpool was thrown into one in front of me.

And by thrown, I really mean thrown. He yelped dramatically as his back hit the back of the cell, then, once the screen was up, started banging on it with both hands as Hawkeye chuckled at his display.

"I know your boss, Bird Brain! And I have ways to get to the President! I will tell them all of how cruel you Avengers and then we'll see who'll be laughing!"

I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure that Iron Man rolled his eyes beneath his iron mask as he pressed a button to make the blue screen appear before me.

"Kid Flash, was it? We'll be back in a few minutes to interrogate you." Iron Man told me in a slightly threatening tone, but it's not like I really thought it was that bad.

After all, he was no Batman.

"Fine by me." I shrugged, then smiled broadly as Hawkeye chuckled at my words.

Both heroes left us and after a few seconds of silence Deadpool was taking once more.

"Hey, Ginger! Are you sure you want them to think your name is something it isn't?"

I cocked my head at the insane man's words and shook my head. "You're not quite right are you?" I asked, making him smile broadly at me.

"What gave you that idea, Ginger?"

"Just a hunch."

The man made an odd sounding giggle at that, then moved his hand in a bashful manner. "Oh, stop it you! You're making me blush!"

I chuckled somewhat uncomfortably at his words but didn't say anymore because I heard footsteps nearing. And, just like promised by Iron Man, Hawkeye was back, but this time with the red haired woman.

"Yo, Kiddy! Time to be questioned!" The happy man smiled as he pushed the button, making the blue screen disappear while makin me smile at the same time.

"Hey, I've got just one request before I go with you." I told them, stepping out in the middle of the hallway.

The red haired woman quirked an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms. "And what would that be."

"G.T.S." I said simply.

Both of them looked at me with confusion, and I just smiled widely up at them. "Go to sleep."

With that I supersped behind them both and knocked them out with the clunky handcuffs still on me, making my hits even more effective. "Go to sleep, of course." I shrugged as both hit the floor, then looked at the cell that held Deadpool.

"You know how to get these off?"

Deadpool nodded rapidly so I went to him and opened his cell, showing him my hands. "Get 'em off, please."

"Ooh, you have manners!" He gasped, hands on his cheeks.

Now this bothered me a bit. Why would they take Deadpool's handcuffs off if he was such a threat, but they kept mine on? Was it favoritism?

"Yeah. I know. So, could you please get them off now?" I asked him, only to get a sharp intake of breath as my answer.

"Oh, you see... The thing is... I don't... _Technically_... know how to... open... that..." He spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure to enunciate his words completely.

My green eyes narrowed in anger at the deception, but before I could start screaming at him for being so useless and mean, he silenced me with a gloved hand on my mouth.

"But I do know where we can find the technology to free you, Ginger! Don't worry, Cinnamon is on the job!"

Before I could even stop him, the insane man had grasped my wrist and dragged me out of the hallway and even deeper into the Avengers Tower. It took a few minutes of glaring at him while he shushed me in a comical manner, but we eventually reached a room that looked a lot like a laboratory.

"Ta-da! I told you I'd find the solution to all our problems!" Deadpool announced, making me shake my head and frown.

If I was anything like this guy no wonder everyone wanted to shut me up at all times. I was _annoying_!

The lab was breathtaking. I'm man enough to admit it. It was filled with technology I had seen before only in the Watchtower when fleeing from my Uncle or Batman and happened to pass by the 'Off Limit' zones.

But, instead of being able to admire all of the science going on around me, Deadpool ushered me over to a metallic table with a small remote control on it.

The remote was pretty inconspicuous. It was all black, touch screen, and had a small light bulb on top of it. Nothing too crazy about it's design.

"Come on! I'll just point this at you and unlock you!" Deadpool said in a happy tone, most probably happy because he was semi-useful now.

I sighed and nodded dejectedly, raising my arms so he had a clearer view of the handcuffs.

"And boop!"

But things didn't go as planned. Because for the second time today I was pulled into a purple vortex. Unfortunately though, this time I was accompanied by a happy Deadpool that screamed 'Whee like the Little Pigs!' all the way down.

**I am really liking this story. So, if you are too, please review.**

**And if you'd like Cinnamon and Ginger to visit a certain world- like from an anime or an alternate universe- please tell me via review or PM. And have a Merry Christmas, pardners!**


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I have the worst luck. First time I went to a different universe I didn't feel when I got there because I was knocked out.

But this time around I was completely awake when the portal opened up in the middle of nowhere and deposited Deadpool and I right on top of a huge stack of junk cars. Like, seriously, there were damaged cars upon damaged cars here and I just happened to slam into one of those stacks while Deadpool fell straight to the floor beneath me. I would've liked that option a bit more, actually.

Both Deadpool and I groaned in pain as we lay there, my back killing me.

But, as I said before, I have the worst luck. So instead of being able to wallow in pain for a few more minutes while waiting for my healing factor to kick in, I heard a gun cock and a voice pipe up, "Now what in the Sam Heck do we have here?"

I threw my hands up in the air, "Why do you hate me!?" I screamed in pain, then turned my head to the side and down to look at where Deadpool had fallen.

"What was that?"

Down where Deadpool's body lay there were three men with guns pointing at him. One was extremely tall and wore a giant brown jacket that didn't let me measure his completely body build, but I was able to see that he had pretty nice hair. This guy was pointing a shotgun at Deadpool.

Then there was one pointing a handgun, but this one was shorter and had not so nice hair. He wore a leather jacket and I was able to make out some type of working boots. And the last man was shorter than the other two, but instead of a normal jacket he wore a light brown trench coat. He seemed to be the only man here without a gun, but I knew better than to hope this. Men like these were dangerous.

"Oh, that was my partner Ginger!" Deadpool spoke in a breathless manner, arm raised and pointing at the sky. "She's a wild one, that Ginger!"

I groaned at this guy's sheer stupidity but was thankful for one thing. My speedster healing had kicked in and my back was hurting less and less by the second.

"Ginger?" The stranger without a gun asked, his head cocked to the side. "But I heard a male voice... Most probably in his teenage years..."

Deadpool giggled wildly at this and I was seriously starting to wonder if he had smoked something. Honestly, no amount of crazy in a human makes you look and sound so high! Not even the Joker or Harley were this insane! Not even me!

"Ginger! Where did you go, Baby Boo?" Deadpool sprang up from his place on the floor, making my eyes widen.

I understood me getting up so fast after some recovery time because of my healing rate. But... How did Deadpool jump up from that fall? He should be bed-ridden because of it! Not jumping up and searching for me!

"Why are you dressed as if today was Halloween?" The man with a handgun asked, the weapon still pointing at the insane person as he started searching from car to car.

"What?! Today's not Halloween?" Deadpool looked at them, hands on his head in complete shock. "But I ordered my maid costume for today only!"

The three men were clearly disgusted by his words but Deadpool just shrugged at their reactions and started looking from broken car pile to damaged car pile, trying to find me inside one.

Suddenly some light posts I had not noticed turned on and my sight was filled with white, making me gasp. The sudden shock made me move my hand to cover my eyes and... Well, I have said I have the worst luck ever, right? Well, I forgot that both my hands were still restrained together so I created force with both of them, and that was so much that I suddenly found myself flying through the air.

There was a shout of shock and worry and just when I thought I was going to hit the floor hard once more, I ended up landing in someone's strong arms. My eyes were closed shut because I wasn't in the mood to see bones sticking out of my skin, but when I opened them, I found Deadpool looking down at me with worried eyes... Slits... Masks are annoying.

"Ginger! Don't you ever dare do that ever again! Those wore the scariest ten seconds in my life!" Deadpool chastised as he set me down on my feet and all I could do was chuckle nervously while the three men with weapons looked on at us.

"Um... Hi..." I said lamely as Deadpool continued ranting, making all of them look at me with different emotions.

"_You're_ Ginger?" The medium-sized man asked, pointing at me with his gun. "I thought Crazy over there said you were a girl."

"The prettiest belle in this part o' the state!" Deadpool answered as he slung an arm over my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

I really didn't understand his behavior. This man hadn't known me for more than two hours but still he treated me as if we had been best friends since child hood. He was crazy, that I understood. But having him be so mother hennish towards me while at the same time being random was actually starting to make my brain hurt.

"That's not my real name." I sighed as Deadpool gasped in shock, slapping my shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that, Gingey! My name is Cinnamon and you are Ginger and together we're like The Backstreet Boys, but less annoying!"

Clearly the three men in front of us were confused and unamused with what we were saying, but the tallest man was starting to worry me. He was frowning and his eyebrows were drawn in, as if thinking hard on something. This did not bode well.

"Hey... You two..." The tall man started to say, only to have Deadpool suddenly appear in front of him, hands in his hair.

"Oh. My. God! Ginger! You have to feel this guy's hair! It's so unbelievably soft and luscious and beautiful!"

"Hey, got off of him you freak!" The medium sized guy smacked Deadpool with his handgun, making the psycho gasp in shock and run away from him and behind me.

"Why must they be so mean, Ginger?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his antics, but did my best to smile at the men before me. "Hello. My name's not Ginger. It's... Uh..."

"Kid Flash!" The tall guy snapped his fingers with a smile, pointing at me.

His exclamation made the two other men stare at him while I just nodded slowly. "Sam? Did you hit your head or something? There's no way that's Kid Flash."

I cocked my head to the side while the tall man- Sam- turned to the shorter. "Dean, believe me. I know this sort of thing. That's undeniably Kid Flash."

Dean smirked at him and wiped his face with his hand, turning around. "And just _how_ can a comic book character be standing in front of us right now?"

Sam shrugged because he really had no idea as to how that was possible, which made Dean nod. "Exactly what I mean!"

This set both men off in an argument, leaving the shortest to walk towards Deadpool and I with wary eyes. I didn't move an inch as he circle us but Deadpool was more than cooperative. He was fidgeting and moving around, hand twitching to grab at his gun but not yet daring to take it out.

"You two... Are not from here, correct?"

I nodded mutely, not daring to say anything as the two men continued arguing while they waved their respective weapons around in a threatening manner.

The short man nodded at this and his eyes narrowed, as if searching for something. He seemed to have found it because he cleared his throat and turned to the men fighting.

"Dean, Sam is right. These two are not from this world."

That stopped the man instantly and Dean turned to us with a face that clearly read 'Have you gone insane too?'.

"Cas, you've got to be kidding me man! There's no way comic book characters are real!"

"They're not, Dean." Sam breathed out then turned to us as well. "Did you guys travel through the universes?"

Dean smacked his arm, "Stop that, Sam! Comic book characters aren't real and traveling through time and your made universes is just science fiction! Not possible at all!"

Sam glared at the smaller man and seemed to be ready to actually hit him before Cas stepped in between them both and flicked Dean on the nose.

"Castiel!" Dean yelped in surprise, taking a step backward while Deadpool and I snickered at his expense.

A glare was sent our way by the wounded man but Castiel spoke just before Dean could shut us up, "It is perfectly rational what your brother is telling you, Dean. These two are not from this world." Then he turned to me, "But they're not from the same world either."

"Huh?" Sam asked, asking what Dean was thinking.

"Oh! I can answer that!" Deadpool exclaimed, but I slapped my handcuffed hands on his mouth before he could, managing to knock him backwards.

"It's not the first time I traveled, you guys. I landed in Deadpool's universe before we were both thrown here."

Castiel nodded at this, accepting it, while Sam nodded as well, albeit a bit slower. Dean just glared at us, clearly thinking we were idiots.

"Okay. I'll bite. Even if you two really are super heroes, what are you doing here? This ain't your world."

"That's because Iron Man's a big jerk that handcuffs children! You heard me, Tony Stark is a pervert!" Deadpool yelled from the floor, making me quirk an eyebrow at him.

Huh, he's not just the same old jokes. He _can_ make new ones.

Dean stared at us for a second more then sheathed his gun and threw his arms up in the air. "I'm going to get myself a beer! Sam, Cas, do whatever the hell you want with them!"

**Please review! And tell me what world you want them to visit next!**


End file.
